


your eyes outshine the town (they do)

by Bugggghead



Series: spend the holidays with bughead [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: A series of sentence starter asks that I've linked into a multichapter.-Featuring: mutual pining, roommates, first kisses, and (at least) one steamy night





	1. we could spike the eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> theheavycrown asked: Betty drummed her fingers on the counter top, chewing on her bottom lip. "Well... we could spike the eggnog and watch Christmas movies."
> 
> the title is a lyric from this christmas – donny hathaway
> 
> the first 3 chapters were first posted on tumblr but i'll be cross-posting any further installments both here and there!

*

 

Betty drummed her fingers on the counter top, chewing on her bottom lip. “Well… we could spike the eggnog and watch Christmas movies.“ 

“Elizabeth Cooper,” he said mockingly, “are you trying to get me drunk?”

She laughed and tilted her head to the side. “Maybe.” She arched one brow before speaking again, “You in?”

“After the hellacious week I’ve had, fuck yes.”

They settled on the couch a few minutes later, Jughead with a fresh bowl of popcorn, the plate of chocolate chip cookies Betty had baked the day before, and a bag of Reese’s. Betty was just behind him with two highball glasses filled to the brim with the festive punch.

“Do I get to pick this time?” she asked, reaching for a handful of popcorn as soon as the set down the glasses.

"On one condition,” he cautioned, holding one finger up between them, “it cannot be a Hallmark movie.”

“Deal,” she said a little too quickly. He only had a moment to regret his decision before two words popped up the screen and made him groan: Love Actually.

It wasn’t that Jughead didn’t think the movie was objectively  _good_ , because he knew that it was. He might even venture to say he actually  _liked_  it under most circumstances.

The problem with watching that particular movie on this particular night was simple: he didn’t want to watch a movie about the power of love and how it comes and goes while sitting next to the girl he’d loved his entire life - the only girl he’d  _ever_ loved if he were being honest. Especially not with her being newly single and overly flirty in the preceding days.

But he’d initiated the one limitation, and she hadn’t violated it by any means, so he sucked in a breath as the movie started and settled in for the duration. She lifted a glass and handed it to him, tilting hers forward to clink them in cheers before taking a sip. The way her lips curved around the rim had him hoping the drinks and dim screen bathing her beautiful features in a soft glow wouldn’t lead to him making any stupid mistakes - like screwing up and kissing her like he’d imagined so many times before. No, hopefully he’d behave despite the overwhelmingly enticing way she kept glancing at him over the rim of her glass.

At least one thing was certain, it was going to be a  _long_  night because little did he know, that was her intention all along.

 

*


	2. i run a little cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raptorlily asked:  
> Through the window, the snow was starting to pick up. Angry flurries attacked the street lamp outside. Betty shivered and suddenly she was pressing closer. "Sorry, I run a little cold. You don't mind?"
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the prompt my favorite fandom dino! <3 Hope you like it!

 

 

*

Through the window, the snow was starting to pick up. Angry flurries attacked the street lamp outside. Betty shivered and suddenly she was pressing closer. "Sorry, I run a little cold. You don't mind?"

“Uh, no, um,” he cleared his throat, “not at all.”

She knew she was pushing him, testing the haphazard boundaries they were still trying to figure out between them. But she also knew he’d never make the first move, at least not for a long time and patience never had been her strong suit. Betty was always the type to pursue what she wanted and after years of denying it, she’d finally admitted, albeit only to herself, that what she wanted was him.

It hadn’t quite been an epiphany as much as a little series of realizations. He’d moved in with her only a few months prior, new to the city and looking for a place to stay. It had been a no-brainer, they’d known each other their entire lives in the way only small-town childhood friends really could. And after deferring his acceptance for a full school year, he’d finally arrived in New York with one single suitcase and the same lopsided grin she’d become well acquainted with years prior.

But he wasn’t entirely the same, standing in the doorway of what would officially be their shared apart in mere minutes. No, each of their twelve months spent apart had served to change him in ways that had her teeth pressing into her bottom lip and her breath caught in her throat.

She’d eventually remembered how to speak and with the exception of one especially awkward run in between the bedrooms and the single bathroom involving a towel and not much else, they’d settled in with ease. She’d had a boyfriend at the time, nothing too serious, they never really were, but she was taken nonetheless. However, that hadn’t lasted long. After a few weeks of ill-timed dinner date cancellations and growing incompatibility, he’d revealed the very first truth to her in the most unexpected way. He’d said he couldn’t be with someone if he was always going to come in second to her ‘best friend’. And as much as Betty felt that she should protest his claims, she couldn’t quite find it in herself to do so. Truth be told, she knew that wasn’t going to change. She didn’t particularly want it to change because every time Trev would postpone a date, Jughead would bring home take out and they’d wind up watching Netflix on the couch. Every time he’d call when she was sleepily lounging on her bed, she’d find herself pressing the red button and anxiously awaiting the impending voicemail.

There hadn’t been any hard feelings from either of them. Their relationship had been cute, safe in an ‘I met her in class and we have the same major’ kind of way. It had never been sparked, never been overwhelming or all-consuming. It had never been passionate, and in a way, she’d always known that to be the case.

Sitting on the couch, mustering every ounce of courage she had to press closer and lean her head on her best friend and roommate’s shoulder, Betty thought back to Trev’s simple sentiment. Despite an entire year apart, she’d always kept in contact with Jughead. Growing close senior year over their mutual morbid curiosity and need for justice while investigating a murder in their very own small town had bonded them in a way she wasn’t entirely sure could ever be replicated. In a way, she didn’t want to be replicated. And he always would be her first call.

Which is why, when he tentatively lifted his arm, in an entirely obvious way despite his clear efforts to be as nonchalant as possible, she scooted even closer and pulled the blanket tight around them both.

“Better?” he leaned down and asked softly, the wispy strands of hair that had escaped her typically smooth ponytail tickling the shell of her ear.

“Much,” she breathed, tilting her head up to catch his gaze. He was staring at her, his eyes flicking back and forth, scanning, searching her own. “Thank you.”

But he didn’t turn away, instead mumbling, “you’re welcome,” as his gaze dropped just an inch.

Betty trapped her lip between her teeth once more. “Juggie?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, neither daring to move even a fraction of an inch.

One beat passed, then two before she took a deep breath. Now or never, she thought, the well-ingrained Cooper nerve steeling her resolve. But the words wouldn’t come out, sitting stale in her mouth as the silence stretched on. She finally settled on a whispered, “close your eyes.”

His lids slid shut, his chest rising and falling as their air thickened between them.

And before she could stop herself, she leaned forward, pressing her lips lightly against his. The kiss only lasted for a second, a singular instant frozen in time as he remained entirely still. Betty pulled back, her eyes still closed and sucked in a breath. But before she could even open them fully, she felt the pads of his fingers slip along her jaw, cupping her cheeks and pulling her back toward him.

 

*


	3. i've always wanted to do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raptorlily asked:  
> "I've always wanted to do that."  
> Thanks for the prompt you lovely little dino! I really, really love this little series of drabbles so I appreciate you indulging me

 

*

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.”

He leaned his forehead on hers, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. “How long?” she whispered.

“Betty-”

“How long, Jug?”

Their voices were low, quiet, only loud enough for each other to hear. He had never told her, even back in high school when he dreamed of her night after night, dreamed of the way her lips would pillow against his and imagined the way she’d feel pressed against him in his cramped bedroom under the threadbare sheets. He’d never quite had the courage back then. He wasn’t entirely sure he had it now, but the way the taste of the eggnog lingered on his lips and the ghost of her kisses spurned him on. “Always.”

“Always?”

“Always,” he echoed, dropping his gaze back to her mouth.

“Juggie, I -”

“You don’t have to say anything, Betts. I never thought I stood a chance anyway. But this,” he leaned forward to press a light kiss to her lips, “This was worth waiting for,” he breathed.

She pressed her palm to his chest as she leaned forward again, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Even though he’d spent countless night dreaming of how it would feel, the reality of her warmth wrapped in his arms and her mouth sealed over his eclipsed any hypothetical scenario he’d ever envisioned. “I want this.” Her lips brushed his as she spoke. “I want you. I’m sorry I-”

“Betty, stop. Please stop. I don’t want you to feel sorry for me and my hopeless crush.” They were still whispering, as though even an octave louder would fracture the fragile moment.

“Not hopeless.”

He could feel her smiling against his lips when he kissed her again. “Not hopeless.” The word bounced between them in the scant space. “God, I want this, too, Betty. I want-”

But she cut him off, swallowing his words along with his breath as she pressed closer and carded her fingers through his hair, nails scraping the scalp as she went. His own arms wound around her waist, hauling her impossibly closer until she slung a leg over and settled on his lap. His head was spinning as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring territory he’d always labeled as forbidden. And when she ground her hips against his and gasped into his mouth, he had the brief, fleeting thought that forbidden fruit always did taste the sweetest.

 

*


	4. why didn't you ever tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theheavycrown asked: 
> 
> Betty dipped her hand underneath the back of Jughead's shirt, pressing her palm to his warm skin. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
> -  
> Thank you for the start of Part 4 Sarah!!! Also thanks to @shibbycat for the use of your sharp eyes and betaing this on such short notice.

*

 

Betty dipped her hand underneath the back of Jughead's shirt, pressing her palm to his warm skin. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

His lips were trailing kisses across her collarbone as he groaned. The deep rumble vibrating through the layers of fabric she wanted desperately to remove. “Betty,” he whispered into her skin, “It’s in the past. Can we just...” His lips sealed over the sensitive skin at the curve of her neck, his fingers pressing into the nape.

“O-okay.” She could barely form a coherent thought anyway as his free hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, and she tilted her head to the side. He sucked harder on her pulse point, and she pressed her hips down again, relishing in the friction she felt when he lifted his hips in response.

Betty could feel his fingertips tracing up her side, slowing around her ribcage as he teased the lace of her bra. “Can I?” he mumbled, trailing kisses upward.

Cupping his face, she nodded before leaning forward to meet his lips in the middle. His hands tentatively cupped her breasts, lightly rubbing over the fabric of her bra. Somehow it was all too much, and yet not nearly enough from one second to the next. She leaned back, tugging her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra, before crushing her lips to his once more.

This time, when she felt the warmth of his palm glide over the newly exposed skin, she sucked in a breath and arched her back, grinding down on him again.

“Fuck.” She swallowed his words as his hands flew down to grip her hips, guiding her back and forth again. Her fingers hooked under the hem of his shirt and she tugged it off - their kisses breaking for mere moments before the need to _feel_ him consumed her.

It was all entirely new - the breathtaking kisses, the intimate embrace, the way her skin still simmered with the memory of his touch even after his hands had traveled elsewhere. And yet, it was all too easy to lean into the promise of what it could mean. She would push, and he would pull. She would gasp, and he would groan. The echoes of their needy whimpers and breathless whines bouncing off the walls of the apartment around them.

Time was but a theoretical notion as they explored parts of each other she’d only ever dreamed of. Part of her wanted to stay on the couch forever, memorizing every dip and curve of his form until she knew him as well as she knew herself, but his whispered words of adoration between kisses had her head swimming in a sea of euphoria as she said the single word that would seal the night’s fate.

“Bed?”

And when his hands cupped the backs of her thighs as he lifted her off the couch, she wished she could see the beaming smile she felt his lips form against her skin.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> comments always appreciated! (i am horrible, awful, no good, very bad at replying but i swear they all mean so much to me. maybe one day i'll be caught up lol)
> 
> come find me on tumblr @bugggghead
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
